


Relativity

by glasgow_blue



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-21
Updated: 2004-07-21
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasgow_blue/pseuds/glasgow_blue





	

For [](http://queenofalostart.livejournal.com/profile)[**queenofalostart**](http://queenofalostart.livejournal.com/), who is also the queen of bootlegs and generosity: _whiskey, children, conversations you don't want to have, set in present day, happy ending_

It was the happy ending that kicked my ass the hardest.

Title: Relativity  
Pairing: Billy/Dom implied  
Word Count:460  
Disclaimer: I. Am. Making. This. Shit. Up.  
Feedback: Is welcome.  
Cross-posted: nowhere at the moment

 

It's 11am on a Sunday and there is an empty whiskey bottle on the coffee table with two glasses nearby. The shower is running. Dom's head is muzzy and throbbing. Billy's suitcase is nearly packed, sitting on the foot of the bed. And on days like today, Dom wishes he could control time.

In two hours, they will leave for the airport. In two more, Billy will board a plane bound for the UK. Somewhere in between, they will have to say goodbye.

Dom sinks onto the couch and scoops up a glass. Sniffs it. Examines the thumbprints and wonders whether they are his or Billy's. He imagines the conversation will go something like this:

'Well, then..." Billy will say.

"Yeah," he'll answer.

There will be glances at watches and maybe a boarding call. And then they will hug. Slap each other on the back. Cling a little--in a manly, public way, of course. Then Dom will leave the airport, make his way through traffic, and return home. Outside, the tides will roll and the sun will set and rise again. Children will play in the street. Dogs will want dinner and belly rubs. And it's perfectly unfair, this tendency for life to go on around him.

If his wish came true, Dom would rewind the days all the way back past Billy's arrival, through the months and across the seasons--back to the beginning.

He thinks of the remote control for his DVD player--how it can make things go super-fast or frame by frame. How the zoom allows for extreme close ups of details both monumental and minute. Billy's hands, zipping his coat against the cold on a snowy mountain. The grin that accompanies the coming tide. And the sense of easy completion that comes with both.

Billy comes out, padding across the carpet with wet hair and bare feet, shirt tail un-tucked. He plunks himself on the coffee table, scoops up the other glass, and puts it to his left eye, peering out through the mottled bottom.

Dom would freeze-frame this, too. The whimsy. It might just be the best of all parts.

"Here's what we do," Billy says. "First, you cut off that mullet. Then you go do yer PR stuff. I'll go back and film. We'll meet at Christmas. Hogmanay in Edinburgh. Then it's off somewhere quiet. We'll surf. We'll work on the script. Nail it down. You'll cook and I'll eat. It will be good."

Dom hands him the other glass and, as expected, Billy put it to his free eye, blinking out at him slowly, like a fish in a bowl.

"And then?"

Billy puts the glasses down gently. They clink--tumblers unfolding in a lock.

"And then we see what's next."

 


End file.
